


False Faces

by DeanHanel



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanHanel/pseuds/DeanHanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she can do now is watch. That, and serve him coffee from behind a forced smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A small bell jingles nearby, informer her of another customer's arrival. She looks up from the cup she's pouring, brushing her silver hair from her eyes, to look at the newcomer. Her eyes hover over the cheery face for a second too long, and the cup starts to spill over. Damn. She does this every time.

He's never alone, always accompanied by more of them. The one wearing coats and carrying briefcases just like his. It's usually the same four or five, but occasionally he's joined by others. Like that black haired dove, with the stitches in his face... Juuzou? She thinks that's his name, she's heard it a time or two while he's there(not that she's listening for such things, she only hears them in passing, although she can't deny that she always passes by his table a little more often than the others). He also comes with a woman sometimes, one that looks familiar, no less.

But it's not his companions that interest her. It's him, with his familiar scent, that same unkempt hair. And the stupid, happy facade. The one he wears to convince the unknowing that everything is fine, that there's no need to worry. It's that very same facade that assures her that he hasn't changed. Only he could be so considerate so as to neglect himself so much. Even as he was tearing apart Aogiri at the seams, he thought of his friends at Anteiku before himself.

Sometimes, when he comes in, and she begins to think of him and the past, her old self flares up demanding that she knock him to the ground and scream at him and throttle his _stupid, smiling face-_

One of his companions(it's the loud red-headed one who always scares off the other customers) hails her for the check, snapping her out of the momentary psychotic breakdown. She delivers it with a convincing smile, but accidentally makes eye contact with the white haired man she's been observing. He returns her smile easily, and somehow she can tell it's genuine.

"Say, have we met before?" he asks innocently.

She gives him a deceptively cheery smile before answering.

"No sir, I don't believe we have."


	2. Chapter 2

He's here again. He's been coming more often lately, and on his own. Worse yet, she now knows the name the CCG gave him. He's even beginning to scare off the various ghoul patrons she and Yomo had managed to find. Not because he's an investigator, no. A dove in a cafe full of ghouls stands no chance, unless they're the infamous Owl Killer, Arima. No, they're afraid because they  _know_. They know that Sasaki Haise is really The Centipede, a man once known as Kaneki Ken, the only ghoul powerful(and stupid) enough to oppose Aogiri almost single-handedly.

Sasaki doesn't understand, though. He doesn't know why she refuses to lower her defenses. He doesn't understand that for once, someone is looking out for his well-being for the first time since Nagachika disappeared.

Sasaki might not be any happier than he was as Kaneki Ken, but he's most definitely safer. Now, he's backed by the CCG, and Aogiri has been mostly dormant for the better part of three years. Now, there's a significant lack of truly dangerous people trying to kill him.

But of course, being the same stubborn fool as he ever was, Sasaki has been pestering her almost daily. Even when given a new chance at human life, Kaneki Ken has found his way straight to her. She can only hope he doesn't end up stuck in the world of ghouls once again. But his persistence isn't likely to end well. She isn't sure how extensive his amnesia is, but the more time he spends near her, the more likely he is to remember the things that need to remain forgotten. Worse yet is Touka's fear that it will be a slip-up on her part that will bring the brutal Centipede back into existence.

It's this same fear that also makes Touka afraid of Sasaki himself. Because just like Kaneki Ken did four years ago, Sasaki is slowly growing on Touka. It may only be a matter of time before she begins talking to him.

The young investigator approaches the counter, just as he's done every other day this week. He watches her work for a moment before speaking up.

"Um, hello," he says nervously, making her look up.

"Oh, hello. Can I help you?" she replies with the usual fake cheer(that might not be as fake as she believes).

"Ah, yes. I wanted to ask you a question. You see, I told you my name not too long ago, but you've never told me yours. But for some reason I feel like I already know it. So... would your name happen to be Touka?"

Her facade disappears, and Touka can feel her eyes grow wide.

"N-no. You must be mistaking me with someone else again, Sasaki-san."

She quickly rushes to the back, and up to the small apartment above :Re. Everything has gone wrong. So very, very wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

She tries to adjust the uncomfortably tight gas mask on her face, but finds no relief. She had known the mask wouldn't be a perfect fit, since it hadn't been made specifically for her, but she had expected something better than this. It's times like this that she wishes Uta wasn't one of those damned Clowns, so she could get one of his masks.

She hears bits and pieces of what Ayato and Banjou are saying, but it's mostly blocked out by the chatter of the others. Yomo stands next to her, silent as always. She wonders what's going though his mind. Is here for her, or Hinami? Or is it…

Her mouth twists into a frown as she stares at the dome below them, trying not to think of what awaits inside. All she wants from Cochlea is Hinami. Those other unpleasant problems can stay down there until she's ready to deal with them.

Ayato and Banjou turn around to give them another quick briefing before the mission starts, but they all know the information anyways. Among the investigators laying siege to Rue Island, neither Arima nor Sasaki have been spotted. They're likely waiting down in the prison, prepared to defend it to the end. Our own ends will probably come much quicker.

The upper levels are easy to breach, partially from the element of surprise, and partially because they were guarded by low ranking doves wielding cheap, mass-produced quinques. Even Banjou has no problem dispatching most of them. The RC suppressant is a bit more of a hazard, but they don't get into any real trouble until he shows up.

Even with Ayato, Yomo and her all fighting, Arima fends them off effortlessly. Yomo gets hurt, and her mask comes off, revealing her face to Ayato, bringing the tally of unpleasant situations she had wished to avoid to two. Then that idiot just has to save them all and make it three.

Sacrificing himself for them again, what is he thinking? He has a much safer life with the doves, why must he throw himself back into the danger? However part of her knows that he's the only one who can keep Arima at bay. She still has her faith in him, so she leaves him behind again. But just before she leaves, she says one stupid thing that will either save him or get him killed.

"I'll see you later, okay?"


End file.
